1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processors, detection apparatuses, learning apparatuses, methods of processing images, and storage media which store image processing programs; they are intended to be used for learning and detecting predetermined states.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies have been developed each for detecting the state of an occupant of a movable body (a vehicle such as an automobile, for example). For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2007-198929 discloses a system which improves detection accuracy in detecting the state of an occupant.
In the system, a camera is used which is set at a position from which a seat in the interior of the vehicle can be photographed. Based on data of the distance from the camera, the size of a head template (a pattern which expresses the head of a person) prepared in advance is normalized. Next, matching is performed between an image photographed by the camera and the thus-normalized head template, thereby calculating a correlation value. If the thus-calculated correlation value is not smaller than a threshold value, the system determines that the occupant is being seated.